jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Mensch
Hyperraumantrieb seit 1000 Jahren? In dem Artikel steht, daß Menschen erst seit 1000 Jahren mit dem Hyperraumantrieb reisen. In Knights of the Old Republic, das im Jahr 3956 VSY angesiedelt ist, reisen die Menschen (incl. Sith, Mandalorianern, verschiedenen Republik-Nationen und Co.) aber schon recht munter mit Hyperraumantrieb umher (und nicht nur dort, das war nur ein Beispiel von vielen)?! Woher stammt diese Zahl '1000 Jahre'? RC-9393 14:43, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Und vor allem an welches "Heute" orientiert sich dieses --Steffen Gebhart 18:22, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Abgesehen davon wurden die ersten Hyperraumantrieb-betriebenen Schiffe von Menschen (=Corellianern) bereits vor über 25.000 Jahren entwickelt (nicht die Hyperraumreise als solche, die gab es schon vorher). Insofern enthält der Artikel definitiv einige falsche Informationen. Ich werde die entsprechenden Quellen recherchieren und die falschen Informationen dann entsprechend entfernen. RC-9393 07:09, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) 1 Milliarde Menschen auf Coruscant Ist das so richtig wiedergegeben (Menschen#Ausbreitung)? Wenn Coruscant die Heimat der Menschen ist (auch, wenn das hier nur vermutet wird) und dort schon 200.000 v.Y. Reisen durch den Raum möglich waren, dann ist diese Zahl ja ziemlich klein. -- Obi-Wan K. 18:11, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::In meiner Quelle "The New Essential Chronology" ist von "mehreren Milliarden" die Rede; genauer wird diese Anzahl nicht spezifiziert. Zitat: "The planet had birthed billions of humans, but so far its citizens had been unsuccessful in their bid to reach the stars" (S. 4). Daran habe ich mich gehalten, andere oder genauere Quellen zu diesem Thema sind mir nicht bekannt (Hinweis: im Amerikanischen Englisch entspricht 1 Billion = 1 Milliarde; 1 Trillion = 1 Billionen). RC-9393 18:23, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ergänzung: Den eigentlichen Menschen gelang erst um 27.000 der erste Raumflug; es waren die nicht-menschlichen Taung, die um 200.000 den Planeten verließen.RC-9393 18:25, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Noch eine Ergänzung: Diese "Vermutung" stammt nicht von mir, sondern ist kanonisch; es heißt, daß auf Coruscant aufgrund schlechter archäologischer Bedingungen alle Überreste der vergangenen Zivilisationen mittlerweile so tief unter der Erde liegen, daß Grabungen nicht möglich sind, aber daß alle Indizien dafür sprechen und die "wissenschaftliche Welt des SW-Universums" (sprich: die Xenoanthropologen) sich eigentlich sicher sind, daß die Zhell als die "ersten Menschen" angesehen werden können. Aber wie es bei wissenschaftlichen Theorien so üblich ist, werden sie als Vermutung belassen, so lange es keine Beweise gibt - und wissenschaftliche Korrektheit gilt auch im SW Universum ;-) RC-9393 19:06, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) Exzellenz Kandidatur vom Januar 2007 (gescheitert) *'Pro':(für die nächste Runde würde ich den Artikel Menschen vorschlagen) 16:03, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) (täglich ändert sich meine IP ^^) 89.59.187.117 nachgetragen von --Modgamers 13:29, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro':Jo, kann man machen!.--Yoda41 12:04, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro':Ein ausgezeichneter Artikel. Da erfährt man doch noch so einiges Wissenswertes über die eigene Spezies ;) Unbedingt lesenswert und daher auch einen Stern wert, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 11:02, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Klasse - die In-Universe-Perspektive auf die eigene Spezies. Genial! Ben Kenobi 13:16, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) Mit drei Fürstimmen, keiner Gegenstimme und einer ungültigen Stimme ist dieser Artikel in der Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel gescheitert. Wie so oft, lässt die geringe Teilnahme kein repräsentatives Ergebnis zu und so bleibt ein kleiner Nachgeschmack. Mit mehr Stimmen können die Ergebnisse besser und vor allem genauer ausfallen, als mit solch geringen Teilnahmen. Vielleicht klappt's das nächste Mal... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:05, 17. Jan 2007 (CET) Coruscant - Heimat der Menschen? Ist Coruscant nicht die Heimat der Mandalorianer, die damals noch eine eigene Spezies waren? :Ja das ist richtig, Coruscant war die ursprüngliche Heimatwelt der Vorhahren der Mandalorianer, der Taung. sie lieferten sich mit den Zhell einen erbitterten Kampf um den Planeten, den sie allerdings verloren und vertrieben wurden. Später kolonalisierten sie den Planeten Mandalore un nannten sich fortan Mandalorianer. Jango 17:04, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bekannte Menschen Sind in der Abteilung der Berühmten Menschen nicht ein bisschen sehr, sehr wenig Menschen aufgelistet? :Das sind genug, das soll ja ein Artikel sein und keine Liste Jango 16:57, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sollte Naga Sadow wirklich als bedeutender Mensch hier aufgelistet werden, wenn er ein Bastard ist?? Bzw sollte man das nicht dazu erwähnen? Pandora Diskussion 21:44, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt, er ist ein Mischling.... der passt da nicht richtig rein... MfG - Cody 21:46, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Naga Sadow ist ein Sith-Mensch-Hybrid ! LadyVader2001 11:26, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lesenswertkandidatur Mai 2007 bestanden * :Da die Wahl zum Exzellent-Artikel gescheitert ist, schlage ich vor diesen Artikel als Lesenswert einzustufen. Ich denke es könnten noch einige Informationen ergänzt werden, aber Struktur und Informationsgrad haben nahezu Exzellent-Status. Gruß--General Grievous 13:39, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich dem General an, wirklich sehr lesenswert. Gruß Boba 13:48, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Sehe ich genauso der ist lesenswert Jango 14:01, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Auf jeden Fall lesenswert! Bel Iblis 16:37, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr gut gemacht, das sollte jeder Angehörige dieser Spezies gelesen haben. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 17:47, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich finde das reicht noch nicht für Lesenswert aber ich glaube noch einbischen und es ist so weit;)--Der Heilige Klingone 08:08, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 5 Pros und einer abwartenden Haltung, hat der Artikel die Kandidatur erfolgreich bestanden Jango 00:03, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom Dezember 2007 (ergebnislos) * : Ich muss schon sagen, der Artikel ist wirklich exzellent. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:16, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist schön gemacht und hat sein Häkchen redlich verdient - aber derart hervorragend, dass der Stern gerechtfertigt wäre, ist er nicht. Gruß Kyle 18:20, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich wüsste nicht, das die ganzen Sachen über die Biologie und Physiologie des Menschen aus der Realität übernommen sind. Es wird nie gesagt, das der Mensch im Star Wars Universum tatsächlich die gleiche Spezies ist, wie wir. Das Bedeutet, das sich der Artikel nicht "strikt nach dem offiziellen Kanon" richtet. Bild:O.o.gif Außerdem finde ich die Form mit der einfachen auflistung der bekannten Menschen nicht wirklich ansprechend. Das ist wirklich nicht exzellent. MfG - Cody 18:45, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Gut geschrieben,invormativ und aufschlussreich.Den Stern hat er definitiv verdient! MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:37, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Stimme ungültig da unter 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers 15:44, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Also lesenswert ja, aber exzellent ist der definitiv nicht. 1. hat Cody mit seinem Einwand in gewisser Hinsicht schon recht und 2. steht in dem Artikel auch abgesehen davon für meinen Geschmack zu wenig drin, um exzellent zu werden. --Anakin 21:20, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) Da nur vier gültige Stimmen eingingen ist die Wahl als ergebnislos anzusehen, der Artikel erhält damit keine Auszeichnung. Kyle 09:47, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen? Gibt es eigentlich eine offizielle die besagt, dass Star-Wars-Menschen identisch mit Erdenmenschen sind? Wenn nicht, müssten aus dem Artikel die zwei Biobücher als Quelle sowie deren Informationen entfernt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:04, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sicherlich nicht, zudem sagen Cody auch einen Abschnitt weiter oben und der HDK-Teil des Artikels, dass die Menschen aus dem SW-Universum nichts mit uns zu tun haben müssen, daher gehört die Quelle selbstverständlich entfernt. Da wundert es einen, dass sich sowas einen lesenswerten Artikel nennt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:09, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Nix da. Biologie ist gleich, nur die Geschichte nicht. 16:26, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Laut welcher Quelle? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:27, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich denke mal, dass die Bezeichnung "Mensch" bereits selbsterklärend sein sollte. 16:32, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::PS: Außerdem ist die einzige Quelle, die sich mit Menschen beschäftigt, der NEGAS, wo nur auf Lebenserwartung, äußere Erscheinung und Fortpflanzung eingegangen wird. 16:37, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nur weil sie genauso heisen, heist das nicht, dass sie auch identisch sind. Und einen Unterschied gibt es bekannterweise. Erdenmeschen haben keine Midichlorianer in ihren Zellen, Menschen aus Star Wars schon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:48, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Nur weil man die Midi-Cholirianer bei uns nicht nachgewiesen hat, müssen wir die ja nicht zwangsweise nicht haben... 17:58, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Zumindest wissen die Star-Wars-Macher nichts von Midichlorianern in echten Menschen, da sie ja nicht nachgewiesen sind. Also haben sie die Midichlorianer zur Biologie der Star-Wars-Menschen hinzugefügt und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass auch anderes geändert wurde, solange in keiner Quelle steht, dass beide gleich sind. Also gibt es auch keinen Grund, Biobücher als Quelle zu nehmen, da man die Details auch as diversen Star-Wars-Büchern zusammentragen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:40, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Meine Theorie: Die Star Wars sind identisch mit den Erdenmenschen. Angenommen die Erde wurde eines Tages unbewohnbar. Die überlebenden Menschen mussten sich also einen neuen Heimatplaneten suchen. Somit kamen sie nach Coruscant. Dort hatten sie nicht die selben Lebensbedingungen wie auf der Erde und kehrten somit zu ihrem primitiven Stammesleben zurück und wurden fortan "Zhell" genannt. :::::::Was die Macht und Jedi angeht: Vielleicht ist das ein paranormales Phänomen was wie zum Beispiel bei der Telekinese bei einem aus einer Millionen vorkommt. Da die Menschen sich zu Star Wars Zeiten in der Galaxie ausgebreitet haben und ihre Population dadurch stark zugenommen hat ist natürlich auch die Anzahl der Machtsensitiven Menschen gestiegen, auch wenn der Prozentsatz gleich geblieben ist. :::::::Zu dem Argument mit den Midichlorianern: Wie gesagt die Menschen mussten auf Coruscant ganz von vorne anfangen, auch mit ihrer Forschung. Somit ist eventuell eine Bakterienart die bei uns vorkommt quasi neu erforscht worden und wurde "Midichlorianer" getauft. :::::::Alternativtheorie: Verbreitung des Homo Sapiens durch Außerirdische. Es kann auch sein dass eine außerirdische Spezies in der Jungsteinzeit auf der Erde gelandet ist und dort einige Homo Sapiens mitgenommen oder möglicherweise ihr genetisches Material kopiert und auf Coruscant angesiedelt hat. Dort könnten sie sich mit einer machtsensitiven humanoiden Spezies vermischt haben und so zu ihren Machtfertigkeiten gekommen sein. Aber das sind beides nur Theorien. 'Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 13:45, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC)' biped?! Huhu, ma ne Frage: Was bedeutet biped? (Bei merkmale) Clone Trooper 15:58, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das ist englisch und bedeutet Zweifüßler, bzw. in dem Fall zweifüßig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 16:00, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Achso^^ Danke.. Dachte schon das gehört da nicht hin Clone Trooper 16:02, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) Heimatwelt gibt es eine bekannte heimatwelt der menschen?ich meine es kann ja nicht mehrere welten geben, wo die gleiche spezies entstand.also wen jmnd. eine quelle hat oder näheres weiss, könnte man das noch mit einbauen.mfg Mace Window 11:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Es ist schon möglich und desweiteren hat der Artikel schon seine Richtigkeit. Wie du siehst, sind die Heimatwelten der Menschen im Artikel aufgelistet und wenn du ihn mal ganz durchgelesen hättest wüsstest du auch das sich z.B. auf Coruscant eine Vorart der Menschen entwickelt hat. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 11:42, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Man lese und lerne: Klick! Mehr gibt es nicht zu wissen. – GAR ☠ 11:43, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Korun gleich Mensch Hallo erstmal, Ich hab auf jedipedia en bissle rumgesurft und da fiel mir bei bekannte Individuen der Menschen auf. Mace Windu ist doch ein Korun, oder? also gehört er demnach nicht zu den Menschen oder? '(LordQrcous 17:48, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC))''' :Mace Windu ist ein Korun, da die Korunnai allerdings ein menschliches Volk sind, gehört Mace Windu zu den Menschen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:50, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Subspezies Im Artikel fehlen mir die Subspezies der Menschen. Vielleicht könnte man die noch irgendwie unterbringen, gibt es denn welche außer den Miraluka und Wroonianern? Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 04:19, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC)